


Song of The Noldo

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Experimental, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at Old English prosody - an 8 beat line divided by a ceasura, but linked by alliteration.  The two stressed words of the first half line alliterate with the first stressed word in the second half line; plus use of kennings - a compound of two words in place of another. <br/> Eg: 'sea' becomes <em>whale-road</em><br/> <br/> MITHRIL AWARDS 2005 - WINNER, best poetry - short form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of The Noldo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

We were wanderers, whale-road travellers,

Searching sea drifts, seeking landfall.

White wave-rider washed by salt-spray,

Boreal borne by billowed sea-foam.

Dawning day's-eye directs our way,

Silvery stars span skies of night-black.

Whirling winds-breath whips about us,

Cloud-tears coldly cloaking tired limbs.

Did they depart deeply sighing?

Will they wait there watching for us?

Contrite kin-slayers, crave acquittal.

Words wax woeful, wearied voyagers.

Nightly now we kneel in wonder,

Spark strewn star-field stretched above us.

Varda star-veiled, vouchsafe our plea,

Hear us, help us, hasten westward. __

_Star-Kindler, I want to come home._


End file.
